Jedipedia:Mülleimer/The Clone Wars-Portal
[[Bild:TCW-Logo.jpg|thumb|right|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] The Clone Wars ist ein Multimedia-Projekt, das im Jahr 2008 begann. Fernsehserie und Pilotfilm Das Flaggschiff des Multimedia-Projektes stellt die Fernsehserie The Clone Wars dar. Die erste Staffel besteht aus 22 je 20 Minuten langen Folgen und in den USA startete die erste Staffel am 3. Oktober 2008 auf dem Sender Cartoon Network. Im deutschen Fernsehen wurde die erste Staffel ab Sonntag, 23. November 2008, auf dem Privatsender ProSieben gezeigt. Die zweite Staffel startete in Amerika am 2. Oktober 2009 auf dem Sender Cartoon Network und in Deutschland am 8. November 2009 auf ProSieben. Nach einer Sendeunterbrechung wurden ab Reise der Versuchung alle Folgen der zweiten Staffel vom 4. September 2010 bis zum 30. Oktober 2010 erstmalig im Free-TV durch Kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Die dritte Staffel startete in den USA am 17. September 2010 auf Cartoon Network und in Deutschland am 8. Januar 2011 auf Kabel eins. Die vierte Staffel startet im Herbst 2011 auf Cartoon Network in den USA. StarWars.com Die Serie ist komplett computeranimiert und spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Nicht jede Folge zeigt Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, sondern Regisseur Dave Filoni beteuerte, dass auch weniger bekannte Charaktere eine Hauptrolle spielen, zum Beispiel die Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates. Die Serie startete mit einem Pilotfilm, der am 14. August 2008 in den deutschen Kinos seine Premiere hatte. Die Idee eines Kinofilms bekam George Lucas erst ab Herbst 2007. Durch den Kinofilm sollten die Zuschauer in die Serie eingeführt werden. Catherine Winder war bis zum Ende der ersten Staffel die Produzentin, Dave Filoni ist der ausführende Regisseur. Jede Folge wird jedoch von einem immer wechselnden Gast-Regisseur produziert. Der Soundtrack mit der Musik des Kinofilms, die von Kevin Kiner komponiert und vom City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra gespielt wurde, besteht aus 32 Stücken. Er erschien am 8. August 2008 in Deutschland und am 12. August 2008 in Amerika. Hörspiele Auch sind Hörspiele zu Folgen aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie in Planung. In den Hörspielen übernimmt Uli Krohm die Rolle des ErzählersFolgenreich.de, welcher auch der Erzähler der Wochenschau der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie von The Clone Wars]] ist. Die Hörspiele zu den Folgen 1 bis 6 sollen am 27. Mai 2011 erscheinen und am 12. August 2011 folgen weitere Hörspiele zu den Folgen 7 bis 12. Es erscheinen immer jeweils zwei Hörspielen in einem CD-Set. Folgenreich.de Bild:Hörspiel Cover Der Hinterhalt und Der Angriff der Malevolence.jpg|''Der Hinterhalt'' und Der Angriff der Malevolence Bild:Hörspiel Cover Der Schatten der Malevolence und Die Zerstörung der Malevolence.jpg|''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' und Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Bild:Hörspiel Cover Rekruten und Der Fall eines Droiden.jpg|''Rekruten'' und Der Fall eines Droiden Literatur Im englischen Original erschienen die Romane bei Random House. Die Gruppe Penguin Books veröffentlichte Jugendbücher unter ihren Tochterfirmen Grosset & Dunlap (Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika) und Ladybird (Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland). Auch Dorling Kindersley und dessen Tochterfirma DK Readers haben Jugendbücher herausgegeben. Die Comics wurden von Dark Horse verlegt; Beschäftigungsbücher zum Anmalen erschienen bei Dalmatian Press. In deutscher Sprache werden die Jugendbücher im Xenos-Verlag und im Panini-Verlag publiziert. Die Romane für Erwachsene wurden von Blanvalet seit dem Frühjahr 2009 verlegt. Bei Panini erscheinen die deutschen Comics. Romane Bild:Clone Wars-Roman.jpg|''The Clone Wars'' Bild:TCW-Jugendroman.jpg|''The Clone Wars (Jugendroman)'' Bild:Wilder Raum.jpg|''Wilder Raum'' Bild:Keine Gefangenen.jpg|''Keine Gefangenen'' Bild:Im Verborgenen.jpg|''Im Verborgenen'' Bild:Clone Wars Gambit - Siege.jpg|''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' Es gibt zwei The-Clone-Wars-Romane zum Film: Der Jugendroman wurde von Tracey West geschrieben und am 8. Dezember 2008 auf Deutsch veröffentlicht, der andere Roman von Karen Traviss erschien am 14. April 2009 auf Deutsch. Der Jugendroman ist näher am Film, weil er die gleichen Zitate enthält. Der Roman von Karen Traviss ist zwar freier formuliert und widerspricht teilweise dem Film, ist aber ausführlicher, weil er auch Kapitel enthält, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Die ''The-Clone-Wars''-Romanreihe umfasst als ersten Teil den Roman Wilder Raum von Karen Miller, welcher am 13. Juli 2009 auf Deutsch herauskam. Das zweite Buch Keine Gefangenen wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und erschien am 15. März 2010 auf Deutsch; den dritten und vierten Band bildet die Duologie Gambit von Karen Miller: Im Verborgenen, welcher am 14. März 2011 auf Deutsch veröffentlicht wurde, und Siege, für welchen noch kein deutscher Veröffentlichungstermin bekannt gegeben wurde. Bild:Der Weg des Jedi Cover.jpg|''Der Weg des Jedi'' Bild:Tethan Battle Adventure.jpg|''Tethan Battle Adventure'' Bild:The Lost Legion.jpg|''The Lost Legion'' Bild:Crisis on Coruscant.jpg|''Crisis on Coruscant'' Bild:Dooku's Secret Army.jpg|''Dooku's Secret Army'' Du entscheidest ist eine Jugendromanreihe. Die einzelnen Romane enthalten mehrere Kapitel. Am Ende jedes Kapitels wird der Leser aufgefordert, sich für eine Handlungsweise des Protagonisten zu entscheiden und auf die jeweilige Seite zu blättern. Der erste Roman der Reihe heißt Der Weg des Jedi, wurde von Jake T. Forbes verfasst und soll am 12. April 2011 im Panini-Verlag auf Deutsch herausgegeben werden. Weitere Romane der Reihe sind Tethan Battle Adventure von Sue Behrent, The Lost Legion von Tracey West, Crisis on Coruscant von Jonathan Green und Dooku's Secret Army von Sue Behrent. Bild:In geheimer Mission Cover 1.jpg|''Das Breakout-Team'' Bild:Curse of the Black Hole Pirates.jpg|''Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' Bild:Duel_at_Shattered_Rock.jpg|''Duel at Shattered Rock'' In geheimer Mission ist eine Jugendromanreihe von dem Autor Ryder Windham. Der erste Roman der Reihe, Das Breakout-Team, wurde von Ryder Windham geschrieben und erschien am 3. September 2009 auf englisch bei Grosset & Dunlap und auf Deutsch am 15. Februar 2011 im Panini-Verlag. Der zweite Roman heißt Curse of the Black Hole Pirates, er wurde am 22. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht, am 3. März 2011 kam der dritte Roman heraus, Duel at Shattered Rock, ein vierter Roman ist bereits unter dem Namen Guardians of the Chiss Key angekündigt worden. Kinderbücher Bild:TCWTheBattleBegins.jpg|''Die Schlacht beginnt'' Bild:TCWBattleAtTeth.jpg|''Kampf auf Teth'' Bild:TCWMeetAhsokaTano.jpg|''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' Datei:Children of the Force (Buch).jpg|''Children of the Force'' Die Schlacht beginnt ist ein Roman, der von Rob Valois geschrieben und in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag veröffentlicht wurde. Jede Seite enthält mindestens ein Bild aus dem Film, das zur jeweiligen Handlung der Seite passt. Das Buch enthält eine stark verkürzte Handlung des gesamten Kinofilms. Genauso verhält es sich mit dem Roman Kampf auf Teth, der von Kirsten Mayer geschrieben wurde. Auch dieser kam in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 im Xenos-Verlag heraus und jede Seite zeigt ein Bild aus dem Film, das zur Handlung passt, welche die Seite enthält. Das Buch beinhaltet eine verkürzte Handlung der Schlacht von Teth. Meet Ahsoka Tano ist ein Roman von Kirsten Mayer. Er erschien am 2. Oktober 2008 bei Grosset & Dunlop. Children of the Force ist die Romanadaption der Episode Kinder der Macht von Kirsten Mayer und war am 1. April 2010 bei Grosset & Dunlap erschienen. Bild:TCWTheNewPadawan.jpg|''Der neue Padawan'' Bild:TCWOperationHuttlet.jpg|''Operation: Huttlet'' Bild:BombadJedi.jpg|''Bombad Jedi'' Bild:Captured.jpg|''Captured'' Der neue Padawan ist ein Roman, der von Eric Stevens verfasst und in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag veröffentlicht wurde. Das Buch enthält einen Glossar mit den wichtigsten Begriffen aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sowie auf jeder Doppelseite ein kleines Bild aus dem Film. Das Buch enthält die Handlung der Schlacht von Christophsis und erläutert die Beziehung zwischen Anakin Skywalker und seiner neuen Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Operation: Huttlet ist ein Roman von Steele Tyler Filipek. Er erschien am 2. Oktober 2008 bei Grosset & Dunlop und beinhaltet einen kurzen Handlungsabriss der Schlacht von Christophsis sowie die gesamte Schlacht von Teth und die Rückgabe von Jabbas Sohn, Rotta. Das Buch ist aus der Sicht von Ahsoka als personaler Erzählerin in der Er-/Sie-Perspektive geschrieben. Bombad Jedi ist eine Romanadaption von Rob Valois der Fernsehepisode Superheftig Jedi. Sie erschien am 5. Februar 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlop und erzählt aus der Sicht von Jar Jar Binks. Captured ist ein Roman von Rob Valois, der am 23. Juli 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap erschien. Bild:Holocron Heist.jpg|''The Holocron Heist'' Bild: The Hunt for Grievous.jpg|''The Hunt for Grievous'' The Holocron Heist ist die Romanadaption der Episode The Holocron Heist von Rob Valois und erscheint am 3. September 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlop. The Hunt for Grievous ist ein Roman von Chris Cerasi, der am 22. Juli 2010 bei Grosset & Dunlap erschienen ist. Day One ist die Romanadaption der Episode Day One von Rob Valois und wird am 7. Januar 2010 bei Grosset & Dunlap erscheinen. Sie behandelt einen Glänzer-Klonkrieger, der seine erste Mission mit Captain Rex und Anakin erlebt. Bild:TCWWatchoutforJabbatheHutt.jpg|''Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!'' Bild:TCWAnakinInAction.jpg|''Anakin In Action!'' Bild:TCWYodainAction.jpg|''Yoda In Action!'' Bild:TCWJediAdventures.jpg|''Jedi Adventures'' Das englische Sachbuch The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt! wurde von Simon Beecroft verfasst und ist bei DK Readers als Stufe-1-Roman erschienen. Es stellt die Hauptcharaktere der Fernsehserie vor, darunter Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, Captain Rex, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Ziro und Jabba. Anakin In Action! ist ein englischer Roman, geschrieben von Simon Beecroft und wurde am 26. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht von DK Readers als Stufe-2-Roman. Es enthält Teile der Handlung der Schlacht von Teth sowie sehr viele Bilder. Yoda In Action! ist ein englischer Roman, der von Heather Scott geschrieben und bei DK Readers am 16. Februar 2009 als Stufe-3-Roman erschienen ist. Er enthält die Handlung der ersten Episode der Fernsehserie, Der Hinterhalt. Der englische Roman Jedi Adventures von Heather Scott ist am 16. Februar 2009 bei DK Readers als Stufe-4-Roman veröffentlicht worden. Er beinhaltet Romanadaptionen der Episoden Schatten der Malevolence und Im Mantel der Dunkelheit. Bild:TCWForcesOfDarkness.jpg|''Forces Of Darkness'' Bild:TCWJediInTraining.jpg|''Jedi In Training'' Bild:TCW Pirates and Worse.jpg|''Pirates... and Worse!'' Bild:Stand Aside Bounty Hunters.jpg|''Stand Aside – Bounty Hunters!'' Forces Of Darkness ist ein Roman von DK Readers (Stufe 3), der am 20. Juli 2009 publiziert wurde. Jedi in Training ist ein Roman von DK Readers (Stufe 2), der am 20. Juli 2009 erschien. Pirates ... And Worse! ist ein Roman von DK Readers, der am 21. Dezember 2009 veröffentlicht worden ist. Stand Aside – Bounty Hunters! (ursprünglich Beware of Bounty Hunters!) ist ein Roman von DK Readers, der am 21. Dezember 2009 herauskam. Bild:TCWOutFoxed.jpg|''Out Foxed'' Bild:TCWFrontRowSeatStorybook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Front Row Seat Storybook'' Bild:TCWOfficialMovieStorybook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Official Movie Storybook'' The Clone Wars – Out Foxed ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Rob Valois über Fox. Er erschien von Grosset & Dunlap als Onlineausgabe auf der Website von der amerikanischen Supermarktkette Target. The Clone Wars – Front Row Seat Storybook ist am 7. August 2008 bei Ladybird veröffentlicht worden. Es ist ein Buch im Comicformat: Es enthält Bilder aus dem Film und Sprechblasen. The Clone Wars – Official Movie Storybook ist ein Buch, das ebenfalls am 7. August 2008 bei Ladybird herauskam. Im ersten Drittel des Buches werden die Hauptfiguren beschrieben, die restlichen beiden Drittel enthalten die Handlung des Kinofilms. Bild:TCWGrievousAttacks.jpg|''Grievous Attacks!'' Bild:TCWDestroyMalevolence.jpg|''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' Bild:TCWDownfallofaDroid.jpg|''Der Fall eines Droiden'' Bild:TCW Heroes.jpg|''Heroes'' Grievous Attacks! ist ein Roman von Rob Valois, Veronica Wasserman und Tracey West. Er erschien am 5. Februar bei Grosset & Dunlop. Die Zerstörung der Malevolence ist ein Roman, der am 8. September 2009 auf Deutsch erschien und auf der TV-Serien-Folge Die Zerstörung der Malevolence basiert. Der Fall eines Droiden ist ein im September 2009 auf Deutsch veröffentlichter Roman, der auf der TV-Serien-Folge Der Fall eines Droiden basiert. Heroes ist ein Aufklappbuch von Rob Valois und wurde am 3. September 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap publiziert. Bild:Rescue-in-the-sky.jpg|''Rescue in the Sky'' Rescue in the Sky ist ein Roman von LeapFrog und behandelt die Episode Kampf der Droiden. Mit einem besonderen „Tag Reader“ können zur Handlung Wörter vorgelesen und Töne abgespielt werden. Bounty Hunter ist der erste Roman einer Serie. Das 80-seitige Buch wurde von Jason Fry geschrieben, es enthält Zeichnungen von Wayne Lo und war am 13. Mai 2010 bei Grosset & Dunlap erschienen. Es beschreibt die Ursprünge der bekanntesten Bösewichte während der Klonkriege anhand der Handlung mehrerer Episoden der Serie. Sachbücher Bild:TCWEnzyklopädie.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Bild:TheCloneWars Die neuenAbenteuer.jpg|''The Clone Wars - Die neuen Abenteuer'' Bild:The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen'' Bild:TCW Episode Guide Season 1.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' Bild:Official Episode Guide.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide'' Bild:TCWCE.jpg|''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ist ein 144-seitiges Sachbuch von Jason Fry. Es enthält Charaktere, Schiffe, Spezies und Schlachten aus dem Kinofilm und der Serie, allerdings werden die Planeten nur nebenbei erwähnt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen illustrierten Enzyklopädien hat jede Seite ein Bild anstatt eines weißen Hintergrunds. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass durch die Übersetzung aus dem Englischen vieles komplett anders dargestellt wurde. The Clone Wars - Die neuen Abenteuer ist ein Sachbuch von Jason Fry, das am 20. Juli 2009 bei DK herauskam und Informationen aus der ersten und zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie enthält. The Clone Wars - Die spannendsten Missionen ist ein Sachbuch von Jason Fry, das am 19. Oktober 2010 veröffentlicht wurde. The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 ist ein Episodenführer der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie. Er wurde von Jason Fry geschrieben und ist am 29. Oktober 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap erschienen. The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide ist ein Episodenführer. Wie The Clone Wars – The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 wurde er von Jason Fry geschriben. Das Buch befasst sich mit der ersten Staffel und der zweiten Staffel der Serie. The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia ist ein 208-seitiges Sachbuch über Jedi, Sith, Kopfgeldjäger und andere Personen aus der Serie. Es wurde am 21. Juni 2009 bei Dorling Kindersley veröffentlicht. Bild:The Art of Star Wars The Clone Wars.jpg|''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars ist ein 272-seitiges Sachbuch mit Konzeptzeichnungen der Serie, das am 22. Juli bei Titan Books erschien und am 6. Februar 2010 auf Deutsch bei Panini erschien. Es wurde von Frank Parisi und Gary Scheppke geschrieben und enthält eine Einleitung von Dave Filoni sowie ein Vorwort von George Lucas. Comics Bild:Sklaven der Republik 1.jpg|Cover von Sklaven der Republik (Ausgabe 1) Bild:Star Wars 73.jpg|Cover von Sklaven der Republik (Ausgabe 2) Bild:Star Wars 74.jpg|Cover von Sklaven der Republik (Ausgabe 3) Bild:Star Wars 75.jpg|Cover von Sklaven der Republik (Ausgabe 4) Bild:Star Wars 76.jpg|Cover von Schlacht um Khorm (Ausgabe 1) Bild:Star Wars 77.jpg|Cover von Schlacht um Khorm (Ausgabe 2) Bild:Star Wars 78.jpg|Cover von Schlacht um Khorm (Ausgabe 3) Bild:Gratis Comic Tag 2010.jpg|Cover von Spießrutenlauf Bild:Star Wars 79.jpg|Cover von Held der Konföderation (Ausgabe 1) Bild:Star Wars 80.jpg|Cover von Held der Konföderation (Ausgabe 2) Bild:Star Wars 81.jpg|Cover von Held der Konföderation (Ausgabe 3) Eine ''The-Clone-Wars''-Comicserie wird von Henry Gilroy, dem Hauptautor der Fernsehserie, geschrieben. Im amerikanischen Original veröffentlichte Dark Horse ab September die Comics, auf Deutsch wurden sie ab Anfang 2009 bei Panini in der Star-Wars-Reihe publiziert. Gilroy hatte ursprünglich vor, die Handlung der Comics in der Fernsehserie einzuflechten, hat sie aber für die Comics verwendet, weil die Handlung für die Serie zu ausführlich sei. Jeder Handlungsstrang wird über mehrere monatliche erscheinende Ausgaben verteilt; im Moment sind insgesamt zwölf Ausgaben geplant. Der erste sechsteilige Comic heißt Sklaven der Republik. Der zweite, dreiteilige Handlungsstrang mit dem Namen Schlacht um Khorm erschien im Sommer 2009 und der letzte dreiteilige Handlungsstrang, Held der Konföderation, kam im Winter 2009 heraus. Außerdem kam in Amerika am Gratis-Comic-Tag, dem 2. Mai 2009, der kostenlose Comic Spießrutenlauf heraus, der von Henry Gilroy geschrieben und von Ramón Pérez gezeichnet wurde. Nach dem Comic Held der Konföderation wurde die Comicreihe beendet. Bild:Dem Untergang geweiht.jpg|Cover von Dem Untergang geweiht Bild:Crashkurs.jpg|Cover von Crashkurs Bild:The Wind Raiders of Taloraan.jpg|Cover von Taloraans Windräuber Bild:The Colossus of Destiny.jpg|Cover von Der Koloss des Schicksals Bild:Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju.jpg|Cover von Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju Darüber hinaus veröffentlichte Dark Horse eine weitere Comicreihe mit vierteljährlichen Ausgaben, die aus kleinen Comicromanen bestehen und ebenfalls von Henry Gilroy geschrieben wurden. Jede Ausgabe besteht aus einer 88 Seiten langen, unabhängigen Geschichte. Der erste Teil, Dem Untergang geweiht, wurde am 24. September 2008 veröffentlicht; der zweite Comic mit dem Titel Crashkurs am 31. Dezember 2008. Der dritte Comic, Taloraans Windräuber, ist am 15. Juni 2009 erschienen. Panini veröffentlicht die deutschen Übersetzungen neben Extras und Rätseln im Magazin The Clone Wars. Am 6. Oktober 2010 ist deutsche Übersetzung von Dem Untergang geweiht als Sammelband bei Panini herausgekommen, Crashkurs als deutschsprachige Sammelband am 15. März 2011 im gleichen Verlag. Zudem wird jede Woche auf StarWars.com ein Online-Comic veröffentlicht, die alle in die Handlung der einzelnen Episoden der Fernsehserie einführen sollen, welche gerade im amerikanischen Fernsehen vor der Ausstrahlung steht. Die Comics werden von Grant Gould, Tom Hodges, Katie Cook und Jeff Carlisle gezeichnet. Jeder Comic ist fünf Seiten lang. Bild:TCWTheGalacticPhotobook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Das galaktische Filmbuch'' Bild:TCWAmbush.jpg|''Ambush'' Bild:Battle for Ryloth.jpg|''The Battle for Ryloth'' The Clone Wars – Das galaktische Filmbuch ist ein Buch von Zachary Rau, das am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag in Deutschland erschien. Auf jeder Doppelseite wird in einem Text und einem Comic mit Bildern aus dem Film je ein Hauptcharakter des Kinofilms beschrieben. Ambush ist die Comicadaption von der Episode Der Hinterhalt. Sie wurde von Zachary Rau geschrieben und am 5. Februar bei Grosset & Dunlop veröffentlicht. The Battle for Ryloth ist die Comicadaption der Episode Freiheit für Ryloth von Zachary Rau, herausgekommen am 23. Juli 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap. Bild:Jar Jars Big Day.jpg|''Jar Jar's Big Day'' Bild:R2-D2s Adventure.jpg|''R2-D2's Adventure'' Jar Jar's Big Day ist die Comicadaption der Episode Superheftig Jedi von Rob Valois. Sie ist am 5. März bei Grosset & Dunlop erschienen. R2-D2's Adventure ist die Comicadaption der Episode Kampf der Droiden von Kirsten Mayer, veröffentlicht am 5. März bei Grosset & Dunlop. Außerdem erscheint bei Panini seit 13. August 2008 die im Rahmen zur Mikroserie veröffentlichten Comicbände der Klonkriege-Reihe unter dem Titel Clone Wars mit neuem Einband. Die Bände kamen bis zu Band 3 im Zwei-Monatsrhythmus heraus, danach alle drei Monate. Beschäftigungsbücher Bild:TCWIntergalacticAdventure.jpg|''Intergalaktische Abenteuer'' Bild:TCWStickerStoryteller.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Sticker Storyteller'' Bild:TCWStickerColoringandActivity.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Sticker, Coloring and Activity'' Bild:TCWPaintWithWater.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Paint With Water'' Intergalaktische Abenteuer ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch im DIN-A4-Format. Es enthält Aufkleber sowie mehrere Rätsel, darunter Quizze und Suchbilder. The Clone Wars – Sticker Storyteller ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 2. Oktober 2008 erschien. The Clone Wars – Sticker, Coloring and Activity ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch im DIN-A6-Format, das am 26. Juli 2008 herauskam. Es enthält Aufkleber, mehrere Malbilder, Kreuzworträtsel, Labyrinthe und mehr. The Clone Wars – Paint With Water ist ein Malbuch von Dalmatian Press, das am 1. September 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Mit dem Buch wird ein Pinsel geliefert. Wenn man den Pinsel in Wasser taucht und mit ihm über die Seiten streicht, verwischen farbige Punkte und werden zu bunten Flächen. Bild:TCWTheDarkSideScratchnColor.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Dark Side Scratch n Color'' Bild:TCWMaytheForceBeWithYou.jpg|''The Clone Wars – May The Force Be With You'' Bild:TCWJediForces.jpg|''Jedi Forces'' Bild:TCWTroopers.jpg|''Troopers'' The Clone Wars – The Dark Side Scratch n Color ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von Dalmatian Press, das am 1. September 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält normale Malbilder sowie Bilder mit einem komplett schwarzen Hintergrund und weißen Konturlinien. Mit dem beigelegten Stift kann man den schwarzen Hintergrund abreiben und die farbigen Flächen hinter der schwarzen Farbe aufdecken. The Clone Wars – May The Force Be With You ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am ursprünglichen Erscheinungsdatum, dem 1. September 2008, nicht erschienen ist. Es ist unbekannt, ob der Verlag, Dalmatian Press, die Produktion eingestellt hat. Mit dem Buch sollte ein Stift in Form eines Lichtschwertes geliefert werden. Jedi Forces ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 26. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält Aufkleber und Malbilder. Troopers ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 26. Juli 2008 publiziert wurde. Es enthält normale Aufkleber, die man an einen beliebigen Platz kleben kann, sowie weitere Aufkleber, die man in die Malbilder kleben soll. Diese Aufkleber sind meistens die Köpfe von den Charakteren. Den Rest der Körper der Charaktere kann man dann mit Buntstiften ausmalen. Bild:TCWPaperModelMakingKit.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Bastel Modelle'' Bild:TCWPrepareforBattle.jpg|''Auf in den Kampf'' Bild:TCW Sticker.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Das ultimative Stickerbuch'' Bild:TCWJediActivityCards.jpg|''Jedi Activity Cards'' The Clone Wars – Bastel Modelle ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von Rob Valois, es erschien am 1. Dezember 2008 in Deutschland. Das Set enthält Kartonstücke, die, wenn sie nach der beigelegten Bedienungsanleitung zusammengesteckt werden, Modelle von einem Helm eines Klonkriegers, eines AT-TEs und von R2-D2 bilden. Auf in den Kampf ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch vom Xenos-Verlag, das am 1. Dezember 2008 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Unter anderem enthält es Quizze und Suchrätsel. The Clone Wars – Das ultimative Stickerbuch ist ein Stickerbuch mit mehr als 80 Aufklebern, die man in das Buch kleben kann, um so die Beschreibungen der Dinge um Bilder zu erweitern. Das Buch ist ähnlich zu den Stickerbüchern der anderen Kinofilme. Jedi Activity Cards ist ein Buch, das 81 Spielkarten sowie zwei Spielanleitungen für die Karten enthält. Es kam am 5. Februar 2009 bei Grosset & Dunlap heraus. Bild:TCWFunfax.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Funfax'' Bild:TCWYodasMissions.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Yoda's Missions'' Bild:TCWTheDarkSide.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Dark Side'' Bild:Galactic Force.jpg|''Galactic Force'' The Clone Wars – Funfax ist ein am 7. August 2008 veröffentlichter Ordner von der Firma Funfax, der von Heather Scott geschrieben wurde. Für das Design war Dan Green verantwortlich. Im Ordner sind mehrere farbig bedruckte Blätter eingeheftet. Der Ordner besteht aus vier Teilen: „Personal and Diary“, „Character Profiles“, „Puzzles“ und „Extras“. The Clone Wars – Yoda's Missions ist ein am 5. Februar 2009 veröffentlichtes Beschäftigungsbuch. The Clone Wars – The Dark Side ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, erschienen am 5. Februar 2009. Galactic Force ist ein Sachbuch in der Größe DIN A6, herausgekommen am 5. Februar 2009 bei Ladybird. Es enthält die Personen, Planeten, Waffen, Organisationen und Schiffe des Kinofilms und der Episode Der Fall eines Droiden sowie 200 Aufkleber ebendieser und von Postern, die in die jeweiligen Seiten zu den Beschreibungen eingeklebt werden können. Bild:TCWAnnual2009.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Annual 2009'' The Clone Wars – Annual 2009 ist ein britisches, 111-seitiges Beschäftigungsbuch von Pedigree im Hardcover-Einband und DIN-A4-Format. Das Buch enthält die Handlung des kompletten Kinofilms in Romanform sowie zwischen einzelne Teile des Romans platzierte Rätsel, z.B. Sudokus, ein Suchbild, ein Labyrinth, ein Kreuzworträtsel und mehr. Operation Huttlet! ist ein Buch mit Anhängern von James Evans. erstmals am 2. Juli 2009 im Handel. Journey Through Hyperspace ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch mit einer Maske für eine dreidimensionale Sicht und wurde am 2. Juli 2009 veröffentlicht. The Clone Wars – Ultimate Battle Sticker Collection ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von DK und erschien am 20. Juli 2009. The Dark Side ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, geschrieben von Rob Valois, von Grosset & Dunlap, das am 23. Juli 2009 herauskam. Das Bad Guys and Bounty Hunters Sticker Book enthält Aufkleber von Bösewichten und Kopfgeldjägern aus der Serie und wurde am 1. Juli 2010 bei Sunbird publiziert. Am gleichen Tag beim gleichen Verlag wurde Legacy of Terror herausgegeben, ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das auf der Episode Vermächtnis des Terrors basiert. Es enthält zwei Geschichten, Rätsel und einige Sticker. Videospiele Zum Multimedia-Projekt gehört außerdem das Videospiel The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle für Nintendo Wii, das in den Vereinigten Staaten ab 27. November 2008 verkauft wurde. Im Spiel kann man als einer der Hauptcharaktere des Pilotfilms gegen Computergegner oder im Multispieler-Modus gegen andere Spieler mit einem Lichtschwert kämpfen. In The Clone Wars – Jedi-Allianz, das gleichzeitig für Nintendo DS herauskam, wählt man zu Beginn des Spiels zwei Jedi, mit denen es mehrere Missionen zu bewältigen gilt. Im Oktober 2009 folgt das Prequel zu Staffel 1, The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes. Weitere Videospiele sind in Planung. Außerdem wurde im Sommer 2008 das Handyspiel The Clone Wars veröffentlicht. Bild:Lightsaber Duels.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle'' Bild:TCW Die Jedi-Allianz.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Jedi-Allianz'' Bild:Republic HeroesCover.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' Bild:TCW-HG.jpg|''The Clone Wars (Handyspiel)'' Sonstiges Merchandising [[Bild:TCWDesign.jpg|thumb|right|201px|Das erste The Clone Wars-Design]] Für das Design der Verpackungen der The-Clone-Wars-Produkte arbeitet Lucasfilm mit der Firma Pilot zusammen, die schon vorher für Star-Wars-Produkte die Verpackungen entworfen hat. Für die ersten Produkte, die ab Sommer 2008 veröffentlicht wurden, entschied man sich für einen weißen Hintergrund, um das blaue Star-Wars-Logo im Vordergrund hervorzuheben. Außerdem haben die Verpackungen der Actionfiguren die Form eines Klonkriegerhelmes, weil diese ein zentrales Element der Fernsehserie sind.[http://www.starwars.com/collecting/news/misc/news20080204.html Clone Wars Packaging Designs Unveiled] bei StarWars.com Ab dem zweiten Quartal 2009 wurde das Design im Bezug auf die zweite Staffel The Clone Wars angepasst. Nun ziert kein Klonkrieger mehr die Produkte, sondern der jeweils im Produkt enthaltene Charakter. Die Farbe ist zudem als Würdigung des Klonkriegers ARC-77 „Fordo“ zu weinrot abgeändert worden und kleine Designfragmente wurden ebenfalls angepasst.Red, White and Cool bei StarWars.com Das Aussehen für 2010 hat den Namen „Clone and Sky“ (dt. etwa „Klonkrieger und Himmel“) und zeigt Rex, einen der Helden der Serie, sowie einen bewölkten, blauen Himmel, um der den Krieg und die finstere Zukunft der Republik zu symbolisieren.[http://www.starwars.com/vault/collecting/news20100113.html 2010 Star Wars Packaging Revealed] bei StarWars.com The Clone Wars – Trading Cards sind Sammelkarten von Topps, die ab 26. Juli 2008 in Amerika und Kanada verkauft wurden. Jede Packung enthält sieben Karten. Insgesamt gibt es 90 Karten sowie besondere Karten, die zufällig in die Packungen eingelegt wurden. Außerdem veröffentlichte die amerikanische Firma WizKids aus der Rollenspiel-Serie Pocketmodel TCG auch ein The-Clone-Wars-Spiel, das Raumschiffe, die ausgestanzt und zusammengesteckt werden müssen, und Spielkarten mit Charakteren und Orten aus dem Kinofilm enthält. In Deutschland kamen bei Merlin Stickers 240 Aufkleber zum Sammeln heraus. In das schon vorbedruckte Buch „Sticker Collection“ können 226 Sticker eingeklebt werden, so dass das Buch eine bebilderte Handlung des Kinofilms enthält. Dem Buch beigelegt ist ein DIN-A2-Poster mit Platz für insgesamt 14 Sticker der Hauptcharaktere des Kinofilms. Jeweils sechs Sticker sind in Tütchen für 0,60 Euro zufällig verteilt. Es ist möglich, beim Verlag einzelne Sticker mit Nummer für je 0,15 Euro zuzüglich Porto und Versand nachzubestellen. Top Trumps veröffentlichte zudem ein The-Clone-Wars-Kartenspiel für zwei bis sechs Spieler. Jede der 30 Karten hat einen Charakter aus The Clone Wars mit Nummern aus den Kategorien Mut, Gerissenheit, Autorität, Kampfgeschick, Kampftechnik und Jedi-Power. Jeder Spieler bekommt einen Kartenstapel. Ein Spieler wählt eine Kategorie aus. Der Spieler, dessen Karte die höchste Punktzahl der Karten hat, bekommt alle Karten und sucht die nächste Kategorie aus. Bei einem Unentschieden werden die Karten zur Seite gelegt und der nächste Spieler, der eine Runde gewinnt, bekommt diese Karten sowie die Karten, die er gewonnen hat. Sieger ist der Spieler, der alle 30 Karten besitzt. Clementoni veröffentlichte das Kartenspiel Sith gegen Jedi und das Brettspiel Das letzte Gefecht. Bei LEGO Star Wars erscheinen mehrere Clone-Wars-Sets und Hasbro veröffentlicht Action-Figuren. Ausstellung thumb|right|Die Ausstellung Vom 4. Juli 2008 bis zum 1. Januar 2009 war im Space Center Houston eine The-Clone-Wars-Ausstellung aufgebaut. Sie enthielt Skulpturen und Beschreibungen von den Hauptfiguren sowie Konzeptzeichnungen und Bilder aus dem Film. Weblinks *[http://clonewars.xenos-verlag.de/microsites/star-wars/clone-wars.html The Clone Wars] auf der Verlagseite Xenos *[http://www.toptrumps.us/acatalog/Top_Trumps_Specials.html#a47 The Clone Wars-Kartenspiel] von Top Trumps Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Merchandising en:Clone Wars (disambiguation) es:Guerras Clon (desambiguación) fr:The Clone Wars it:Star Wars: The Clone Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ クローン大戦 hu:Star Wars: A klónok háborúja (TV-sorozat) nl:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) pl:Wojny klonów (serial 3D) pt:Clone Wars (desambiguação) ro:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serial TV) ru:Войны клонов (значения) fi:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (televisiosarja)